Angel Eyes
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: As he held her in his arms, he looked up at the blue black sky and the stars that littered it, and he wondered how on earth he had gotten so lucky as to win the love of the beautiful woman he was holding...


Okay, I finally finished this one! It started out as another ship, but as I wrote it, it seemed to fit someone else better. So I did. The song is Angel Eyes, by Jeff Healy Band. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They're mine! ALL MINE!! MWAHAHAH!! (Paige and Podie1 whisper in ear) What? They're not mine? Not even close? NOOOOOO!!

This songfic is dedicated to Paige and Podie1, who are probably the biggest shippers I've ever known!

Mike Logan had his hand in the small of Carolyn Barek's back as they walked into the club. He grinned proudly as every set of eyes in the room fell on them, watching their every step.

Carolyn was dressed in a dark blue evening dress that barely reached her knee and clung to her every curve. And as they walked into the middle of the dance floor, he couldn't help but think,

The room was dimly lit, and Mike led Carolyn into the middle of the dance floor just as a rap song was ending.

Girl, you're looking fine tonight

And every guy has got you in his sights

What you're doing with a clown like me

Is surely one of life's little mysteries

As a slow and gentle song began, Mike pulled Carolyn close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She slipped her arms around his neck, and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Mike?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He grinned again and kissed her forehead, saying, "Love you too, Carolyn." They continued to make lazy circles in the middle of the dance floor. "Hey, Car?"

"What, Mike?"

"What on earth did I do so right to make you notice me?"

She looked up at him questioningly. "What do you mean?" she asked as she reached up and gently smoothed his hair away from his forehead.

"I mean, look at you. You could have any guy you want falling all over himself just by batting your eyelashes. So why me?"

She thought for a moment, then said softly, "I guess I could have. But I wanted you."

"And you've always had me," he assured her, pressing his lips softly against hers. Her hand moved from his neck to thread slowly through his hair, and as he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled charmingly at her.

A few minutes later, the song ended, and Mike took his partner by the hand and led her off of the dance floor, through a set of double doors, and out onto an empty deck.

She looked up at the nighttime sky as if it was the first time she had ever seen stars, and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his front. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked as he dropped small kisses along her neck.

"Very beautiful," she agreed quietly as she sank back into his arms and closed her eyes. Her hands came to rest over his on her middle, and she sighed contently.

As he held her in his arms, he looked up at the blue black sky and the stars that littered it, and he wondered how on earth he had gotten so lucky as to win the love of the beautiful woman he was holding.

So tonight I'll ask the stars above

How did I ever win your love?

What did I do, what did I say

To turn your angel eyes my way?

After a few minutes, Carolyn opened her eyes and turned in his arms, her hands settling on his chest as she kissed him softly.

"Let's go home," she whispered, and he took her hand in his and led her out of the club.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

A few hours later, Mike was wide awake as he held Carolyn close to his chest. Her skin was soft and silky beneath his rough and calloused hands, and he took delight in running his fingers along her skin.

His hand traveled upward until he found her hair, and he wound one curly tendril around his fingers. Never in his life had he had something so soft and gentle for longer than a night, and to have it now was truly a gift.

She stirred in his arms, and he froze, then wrapped his arms tighter around her, smiling when she sighed and snuggled against his chest.

For as long as he could remember, he had never held a woman for more than a night or two. But then Carolyn had come along and stood by his side, refusing to give up on him. And sometimes, he couldn't understand why she did, after all he put her through.

But not anymore. In the drawer of his dresser rested a small black box, and inside rested an antique diamond engagement ring, the only piece of family history he owned. Before his grandmother had died, she had given it to him, but he had never found a woman to wear it. Until now.

From the moment he had met Carolyn, he knew that he liked her. And after a few years, he finally realized that he was falling for her, and hard. So one night, he had invited her over to his apartment and told her exactly how he felt. But to his misery, she had ran, and it was a week before anyone heard from her again.

A week after he told her, she had shown up at his apartment at midnight, and as soon as he opened the door, she had wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard.

Now here they were, nearly a year later, and he knew for certain that she was the woman he was going to marry. He just had to ask her.

"Good night, Carolyn," he murmured, brushing his lips against her forehead. She smiled in her sleep, and he laid his head on the pillow, curling his body around hers before he fell asleep.

Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance

Never even got one second glance

Across a crowded room was close enough

I could look but I could never touch

So tonight I'll ask the stars above

How did I ever win your love?

What did I do, what did I say

To turn your angel eyes my way?

"So, it's really okay?" Mike asked as he and Deakins walked out of Deakin's office.

Deakins smiled and clapped his hand against Mike's back, saying, "Of course it is, Logan. I'm happy for you." They noticed Carolyn watching them suspiciously, and Mike thanked him again before going to his desk.

"What was that about?" she asked as he sat down across from her. He just shook his head and began reading a file, and she sighed and shook her head.

A few minutes after they had returned from lunch, Mike noticed that nearly everyone had returned to the squadroom, and he decided to put his plan into action. Bobby happened to notice Mike's sudden nervousness, and he gave him a reassuring nod and a discreet smile.

Clearing his throat, Mike rose to his feet, and every set of eyes in the squadroom suddenly was on him as he walked around to Carolyn's desk and stood in front of her.

Carolyn watched him curiously as he cleared his throat and said, "Could I have everyone's attention, please?"

He waited until silence had fallen over the squadroom, then he continued. "Now, I knew that there would be less chance of my partner murdering me if I did this in front of people, so here it goes."

Carolyn gasped softly as Mike dropped to one knee in front of her and took her hand. "Mike?"

He reached into his pocket and produced a small, velvet box, then said, "Carolyn Barek, for the last three years, I've had the pleasure and honor of having you for a partner. Now, if you'll have me, I want to be your husband, too. Will you marry me?"

She looked at him with wide, teary eyes, and every person in the squadroom held their breaths as they awaited her answer. Several long seconds passed, and finally someone in back shouted, "Say yes, Barek!"

The shout surprised everyone, but a second later, someone else shouted, "Yeah, Barek! Say yes!"

Tears welled up in Carolyn's eyes as the squadroom was suddenly filled with the chanting of all of their coworkers. "Say yes, Barek!" everyone shouted in unison, and she pressed her palm to her mouth. "Say yes, Barek! Say yes, Barek!"

She opened her mouth, and silence swept over the squadroom.

"Yes, Mike. I'll marry you," she finally said, and Mike looked at her in shock for a moment before sweeping her up in his arms and spinning her around several times as everyone in the squadroom cheered.

Finally he lowered her back to the ground and covered her lips with his, one large hand tangling itself in her hair while the other wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her against him.

_Don't anyone wake me_

_If it's just a dream_

_Cause she's the best thing_

Look all you like

But this girl, you see

"You're all mine now, Carolyn," he whispered in her ear, and she giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've always been yours, Mike. You just never noticed," she whispered back, and he kissed her hair and gently squeezed her.

They danced in silence for a few minutes, then Carolyn spoke again. "Mike, what do you think about kids?"

He froze in her arms, then said, "You know I love kids, babe. But-"

"But you're not sure about being a father yourself," she concluded for him, and he nodded. "Mike, I know you'll be an amazing father."

He was silent at her comment, and she sighed and reached up, running her hand through his hair. "I'm not saying that I want kids right this second, but I do like the idea of a little you running around and playing Cops and Robbers."

He chuckled throatily. "Really? I always wanted a little girl with big brown eyes and dark, curly hair."

"Mike, if we had a little girl, she'd have you wrapped around her little pinkie in a heartbeat."

"If she's anything like her mother, she'll have me wrapped around her finger before she's born," he purred, and she smiled widely.

"So, you can see a little Logan running around, huh?" she asked, fingering the lapels of his tuxedo jacket.

He thought for a moment, then nodded. "As long as it's our baby," he stated, and she fell in love with him all over again.

Suddenly a little voice shouted, "Unca My!" and Mike and Carolyn both laughed as a little brown eyed girl ran up to them and tugged on Mike's pants leg.

He looked down at her, and she stretched out her arms to him for him to pick her up. He obliged her and lifted her into his arms, and she wrapped her little arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

Carolyn watched Mike with Bobby and Alex's little girl, and the sight in front of her touched her heart. Yes, he would be just fine as a father. No doubt about that.

A few minutes later, Mike handed a sleeping Lexi back to her parents, then extended his hand to his new wife.

"You're amazing with her, Mike," she said softly, and he looked back at the sleeping child cradled in her father's arms.

She reached out and gently grasped his chin, her thumb absently running over his jaw. "You are, Mike. That little girl loves you, and you love her."

"It's not hard to love her," he confessed.

"And, believe it or not, you'll love our child just as much, and you'll be just as amazing with her. I promise you that."

He looked down into her warm brown eyes and pulled her closer to him. Maybe she was right. Maybe he would make a good father. Maybe…

There's just one more thing that I have to know

If this is love, why does it scare me so?

Must be something only you can see

Cause girl I feel it when you look at me

"Daddy!"

A small wail pierced the quiet of their house, and Mike instantly was awake and climbing out of the bed. Another cry sounded, and he stumbled out of the bedroom and down the hall to the second door on the right.

Opening the door, he immediately went to the small toddler bed and gathered the crying child into his arms. "Shh, shh," he murmured as he carried the child to the corner of the room and sat down in the old rocking chair beside the window.

She continued to sob, and he shifted her to his shoulder and rubbed her back gently.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he whispered over and over again, kissing her dark mop of curls. A few minutes later, her sobs had subsided, and he could only hear muffled hiccups against his chest.

She moved her head to rest in the crook of his neck and shoulder, her hand traveling up to bury itself in his hair, something she had done since she was five or six months old.

She sighed in his ear, and he moved his hand over her back, whispering, "I love you, Annabella."

Once he was certain that she had fallen asleep, he rose carefully to his feet and laid her in her toddler bed. Then he pulled her baby blanket over her and kissed her forehead, murmuring, "I love you, my little Bella."

She didn't stir, and he watched her sleeping in the pale moon light for a few more minutes before returning to his own room.

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above_

_How did I ever win your love?_

_What did I do, what did I say_

_To turn your angel eyes my way?_

The End

A/N: Another one down! Yes! Now, anyone out there with challenges or requests? Don't be shy! Let me know so I can hit 150 stories! Now, review and give me a shout out, bunnies!


End file.
